


2000 Miles

by radiance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oh god, Smut, this kind of got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiance/pseuds/radiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have gone over to America for college, and money is tight and textbooks are expensive... so they decide to make a sex tape to afford it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> song title is based off 2000 miles by d-why.... honestly the title doesn't have much to do with the actual oneshot but oh well  
> there ended up being a lot more plot in this than i originally planned lol

It’s Niall’s swear that breaks Harry out of his trance, glassy eyes staring at the too-bright screen in the dark. He blinks and rubs his eyes before turning to look over at the other twin bed in the small dorm room, watching Niall run a hand through his hair as he sprawls out on the bed before giving an annoyed huff and dropping his face into his pillow. Their laptops are both open to the same page, have been for a while now, and Harry’s getting more and more gutted the longer they look. Niall eventually lifts his head to look over at Harry and sighs.

“Why are they all so fucking expensive?” he says with a groan. Harry turns back and skims briefly down the screen of the used-textbooks page.

“I mean, didn’t we pay enough to come to this God damned school in the first place?” Niall mutters, flipping over onto his back. Harry’s still quiet, thinking about the numbers in his bank account, and how they just aren’t enough to cover the books. He knows Niall’s in the same boat.

“So much for land of the free, hey?” Harry says quietly, and Niall turns his head to give him a confused look. Harry elaborates; “I’ve yet to see anything ‘round here for free,” he finishes. Niall just groans and slams the laptop shut. Harry keeps browsing; his Mum had paid some of his tuition to come here, and he’d be damned if he was going to ring home and ask for any more.

* * *

 

An hour later and the small room was pitch black, but both boys lay awake in the dark. They had shut off the lights ten minutes ago, but Harry could tell Niall was still awake, could tell because he wasn’t snoring.

“Mate, what are we going to do? We both know we can’t afford those,” Niall says in a quiet voice. Harry’s laying on his back, arms resting behind his head under the pillow.

“I’ll try to get more hours at work I guess…” Harry responds, staring up through the darkness to the ceiling.

“You work any more hours and you won’t even have any time to study for those classes you’re paying to buy textbooks for,” Niall mumbles and Harry snorts out a laugh before turning onto his side to face the other bed. There’s a window between the two beds and the moon’s at such an angle that it’s shining into the room. It’s cloudy out, so it’s not overly bright, but there’s enough light to make out Niall facing him on his side as well.

“We’ll figure something out tomorrow,” Harry says, the subject depressing him and he’d rather not keep thinking about it. “Goodnight, Ni,” he adds on, and Niall echoes the words and Harry turns back onto his back. There’s silence a moment before Niall breaks it.

“Suppose I could always give prostitution a go… reckon that’s good money,” he says and chuckles a bit before Harry hears the covers rustle so he supposes he’s flipped back over.

When Niall starts up snoring, Harry’s still lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Niall’s words had given him an idea.

* * *

 

Harry sets his tray down on the table and looks Niall directly in the eye.

“We can make a sex tape,” he says, and Niall’s fork freezes halfway to his mouth and his eyes widen. He puts his fork down and sits back, glancing around the busy student cafeteria to see if anyone else had possibly heard Harry’s words. Mostly people look half asleep or absorbed in their own conversations, so he figures that they’re okay.

“Sorry, what?” Niall asks, eyebrows furrowing together as Harry takes his seat, awkwardly trying to get his legs in between the space between the bench and the tabletop and sits down.

“Sex tape. It’s perfect,” Harry says, picking up an overcooked piece of bacon and taking a bite. Niall still looks confused. “No, listen, we make a tape, sell it, split the profits, and bam!” Harry says, slamming his hands down on the tabletop and making Niall jump. “Textbooks, and I’d reckon enough left over for a round at the pub after,” Harry finishes. At the mention of a pub, Niall seems a little less lost and he scoots back forward, elbows resting on the table. He just looks at Harry and doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“A sex tape, huh?” and Harry nods. “Like, us?” and Harry nods again. Niall takes a moment to take a bite of his scrambled eggs, and Harry eats some of his own, eyes still locked on Niall.

“I don’t know Haz,” Niall says and sighs. Harry frowns as Niall finishes off the rest of his hash browns.

“Look, I’m not saying you have to date me,” Harry says and Niall looks up at him, eyebrows drawn together. “Just you know, fuck me,” he finishes and Niall almost chokes on his food. As Niall’s finishing off the rest of the water in his glass, eyes watering a bit, Harry continues, “…on camera.”

Niall exhales heavily.

“Look, I met the captain of the footy team yesterday afternoon and he invited me to come check out a practice, so I’m going to go do… that,” he says and Harry sighs.

“Just think about it?”

“Sure… I’ll see ya later, Harry,” Niall says and stands up, taking his tray over to the dish pit of the cafeteria before heading out the doors. Harry stares down at his plate and pokes at his eggs. He leaves after a few minutes, dumping his tray and heading back to the dorm. He gets into the room and pulls out his laptop, powering it on and opening up Google.

He types _: how much money can you make from a sex tape,_ and presses _“Search”._

* * *

 

Harry had eventually migrated out to the common room, grown tired of his room. He’s sat on the couch, laptop on his lap and back to the kitchen. He’s scrolling a Yahoo answers page when someone speaks behind him.

“Sex tapes, huh?” and Harry whirls around, closing the lid on his laptop and when he sees the speaker, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little breathless. Atleast the incredibly attractive slim boy with styled black hair and hazel eyes has the grace to look sheepish.

“Sorry,” he mutters, and Harry notices that he’s got an accent. “But I mean, looking up information on sex tapes in the common room maybe isn’t the best idea,” he continues. Harry still hasn’t said anything, a mix between still trying to understand how one person could be so attractive as well as the embarrassment of being caught browsing how to make a sex tape by said person… well it’s a bit overwhelming, that.

“I-” Harry manages, and the boy raises his eyebrows, but that’s all he can come up with before he ducks his head in shame. He hears laughter behind him, but it doesn’t sound necessarily that he’s laughing at Harry, more just at the situation.

“Look, buddy, I’m not judging… I’m Zayn by the way… Room 214” he says and extends a hand. Harry offers his own and as they shake he notices the tattoos inked up Zayn’s right arm.

“I’m Harry, room 202” he says. Zayn takes a seat on the arm of the couch.

“You from the UK?” Zayn asks. Harry nods.

“Cheshire… you?”

Zayn grins, “Bradford,” and he’s quiet a moment before continuing. “So… are you making a sex tape, then?” and Harry feels his cheeks heat up.

“I… well. I’m trying to convince my friend to make one with me,” Harry admits, and when he looks back up at Zayn he sees that he seems amused. “It’s just, well, textbooks are expensive and we’re running out of money,” he defends.

“Better this than getting into the drug business I suppose,” Zayn muses. “But anyways, if I were you, I’d check out sites that offer premiums for videos,” he says, then reaches over and pats Harry on the back before standing up.

“See ya around, Harry,” and he gives a half wave before heading over to the stairwell. Harry turns back to his computer, slightly confused about what Zayn would know about sex tapes. Although it’s not exactly him to judge, so he just starts typing. He starts seeing numbers, and a grin curves his lips as he starts to bookmark the sites.

* * *

 

Niall comes back to the room in the afternoon, hair messy and cheeks flushed, evidentially having done more than just watch the practice.

“How was it?” Harry asks from his spot on the bed. He’s got his back against the wall and legs stretched across the bed, feet hanging off the end.

“Really good, the teams incredible, a real laugh, and they’re good, mate, really good,” he says, still rather breathless. Harry pats the spot beside him and Niall raises an eyebrow.

“I was going to go shower,” he says.

“After, come sit,” Harry says and Niall shrugs off his hoodie and joins Harry on the bed. The sweaty smell hits just after and Harry blinks a couple times, _okay, maybe he should have showered first._

“Okay,” Harry begins, “So I’ve been doing research.”

“About the tape?”

“Yeah, about the tape.”

“You know I still haven’t agreed yet,” Niall puts in, but Harry keeps going.

“So originally I was just kind of thinking you know, just burn a disc and sell it, you know? But then, we’d sell one copy and then if we were, you know, good, people would just make copies of it… we’d make twenty bucks tops.”

“Twenty?” Niall says. “Fuck that, I’m not-” Harry cuts him off.

“So then, Zayn told me about premiums, and that’s where the real money is.”

“Who’s Zayn?” Niall asks raising an eyebrow.

“Room 214, anyways, so I did some research, and Nialler, there’s money to be made here. We could buy all our textbooks and enough left over to send us home for Christmas… c’mon, Ni,” Harry says, tone turning begging. Niall leans forward and puts his head in his hands.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but sure Harry, I’ll make a sex tape with you,” he says and Harry grins triumphantly. Niall turns to look at Harry.

“But, if I’m doing this, it’s going to be the best fucking sex tape the world’s ever seen, okay?” Niall says and Harry nods.

“Of course, top quality… now go shower, you stink,” Harry says, wrinkling his nose. Niall laughs and reaches over, pulling Harry to him and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Come on! Get off!” Harry whines, pushing at Niall’s chest. Niall’s laughter turns to cackling as he finally releases his friend and heads over to his own closet. He grabs his shower bag and slings his towel over his shoulder before heading to the door. He opens it but pauses in the doorway, turning back to face Harry. He looks at him intently a moment.

“I’m topping though, okay?” his voice is low and Harry gets a shiver at the authority in it; knowing that this is something Niall will be adamant about. Not that Harry minds, though.

“Of course, my ass is yours,” he says cheekily and gives Niall a wink. The blonde laughs and shakes his head fondly before shutting the door. Harry sprays a bit of cologne on, still sure he’s got some of Niall’s sweat on him, before heading out himself to room 214.

* * *

 

Harry knocks on the door, three short, sharp knocks and steps back. The door opens and there’s a muscled boy with brown hair and brown eyes looking back at him.

“Hi,” he says, tilting his head.

“Er, hi, is Zayn here?” Harry asks, and there’s the familiar voice in the background.

“Harry?” Zayn calls, and the boy in the doorway steps back and opens the door all the way.

“Hey, Zayn,” Harry says. Zayn turns around in his chair, away from his laptop.

“Liam, this is Harry, the sex tape boy I told you about,” Zayn says and Harry’s cheeks go pink again. Harry sheepishly meets Liam’s eyes, giving a wave. Zayn laughs.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Harry, Liam knows his fair share about that neck of the woods,” Zayn says, raising an eyebrow cheekily and Liam goes red. At least they’re equal, now, Harry thinks.

“Anyways, Harry, what can I do for you?” Harry scratches the back of his head.

“Well, er, I was wondering if you had a camera, you know,” he mumbles. Zayn looks delighted.

“You got your friend to agree, then?” he says and Harry nods.

“Yeah, he’s still a little iffy, but I guess he’ll warm up to it… hopefully,” Harry says.

“Anyways, yeah, I’ve got a video camera, you want to borrow it?” and Harry nods. His phone goes off in his pocket and conveniently it’s Niall’s caller ID flashing on the screen.

“Nialler, what’s up?” he asks.

“Where’ve you gone?” Niall asks, voice crackling over the line.

“Come to room 214,” Harry says, and hangs up.

“Are we getting to meet your Prince Charming, then?” Zayn asks and Harry shrugs. A moment later there’s a knock at the door and Harry opens it. Niall’s standing there in dark sweats and a grey hoodie, hair still damp from the shower. Harry steps back to let Niall in and his eyes dart between Liam and Zayn. Liam’s looked up from where he’s sat on his bed, papers and textbooks around him. Harry’s mildly envious of the bound books, but then again he’s also got Niall to fuck him and thinks that he hasn’t got it so bad.

“So you’re the lucky man!” Zayn says, and Liam’s gone back to his books. Niall blinks.

“Er, yes?”

“Cool, I’m Zayn, nice to meet you,” Zayn says and Niall nods at him, still looking a bit apprehensive at the beautiful boy who apparently already knows something about this sex tape he’s agreed to make. Maybe Niall is starting to regret this a little bit. Niall and Harry watch as Zayn gets up and heads over to his shelf and pulls a video camera and holds it out to Harry who takes it gingerly.

“I, uh, alright then… I guess we’ll just set this up and have at it,” Niall says. Zayn looks like he’s trying not to say something, so Harry raises an eyebrow at him. Zayn sighs.

“Look, this is going to sound really creepy,” Zayn begins. “But, I mean… ah, fuck. I’ll just come right out and say it then. If you guys just film it yourselves it’s going to be considered amateur and you won’t make as much,” Zayn says, trailing off.

“What are you suggesting then?” Harry asks. Zayn exhales.

“That I, er, film it for you…” Harry looks sideways at Niall; his mouth is parted and he looks speechless.

“Excuse us a moment, sorry,” Niall mumbles, taking Harry’s arm and opening the door and tugging him into the hallway. The door swings shut and Niall turns to face Harry.

"Harry-"

“Look, Niall, you said you wanted to do this well if you were going to do it, right? If Zayn films it we’ll make more and it’ll look better, you know that. I mean, when you watch porn you don’t watch the amateur stuff, you watch the stuff with the good camera work, editing, you know…”

“I don’t even know the guy and you want him to film us fucking?” Niall says, voice rising a bit. Their eyes widen when they see a guy at the end of the hallway heading towards a room from the stairwell. They can see his red cheeks from there, so he had probably heard Niall's words. Niall curses and shakes his head. Harry just looks at him and Niall slowly meets his gaze. After a moment, he sighs.

“Alright, whatever,” he concedes and Harry tries to control his smile.

“Okay,” he says and they head back inside to tell Zayn the decision. He grins and takes the camera back.

“Are we doing this tonight?” he asks and Niall and Harry share a look.

“Yeah, let’s just get this done,” Niall says and Harry smiles.

“Cool, okay,” he says and taps Liam on the shoulder. Liam pulls out his headphones and looks up at his roommate.

“Li, I’m going to go film a sex tape, so I’ll be back later,” Zayn says.

The thing is that, Liam, well, he just nods, puts his headphones back in and goes back to his work.

Well.

* * *

 

They’ve finished setting up the room, moving personal stuff out of where they’ll be filming, and now they’re just standing about.

“Er, are we going to have music?” Niall asks hesitantly. Zayn smiles and shakes his head.

“Nah, I can edit it later and put some in,” he says casually and Niall tilts his head.

“You’re going to be editing it?” Niall asks.

“Sure, may as well, yeah?”

“I... uh… I guess so?”

“Alright, so, basic thing: Don’t say each other’s names on camera, and just pretend the camera isn’t there. And also, er, are you guys you know, clean?” Harry and Niall both nod and Zayn continues.

“Then, no condom then,” and Niall quirks his eyebrows at Zayn’s words and turns to look at Harry.

“That’s right, I guess I don’t have to worry about getting you pregnant,” he says and laughs a bit. Harry grins.

“Well then, let’s get rolling,” Zayn says, and the tension in the room seems to thicken. Harry strips off his shirt and kicks off his pants before turning to look at Niall.

“Ni?” Harry prompts and Niall seemingly shakes his head clear before pulling his hoodie over his head.

“I’m assuming you guys would rather just get right into it than do a whole intro?” Zayn asks, messing around with the camera.

“Yeah, definitely,” Niall says quickly and Harry nods.

“When you guys are ready then,” Zayn says. Niall’s got his pants off now, and with a heavy breath, his boxers as well.

“I’ll suck you off, yeah? Then you can fuck me after,” Harry says, his tone is nonchalant as he says the words. Niall swallows and nods.

“Ye-yeah, okay,” he stutters out, watching as Harry pulls his own briefs off. Harry steps in front of him and bends a little to whisper in his ear,

“Don’t be afraid to get a little rough with me… I like it,” he says and he feels Niall shudder a bit. “Give them a proper show, yeah?” Harry adds, before slowly, slowly ducking his head and pressing his lips to Niall’s. And sure, they’ve kissed before, when they’ve both been piss drunk at a party, but never sober. Harry decides he really likes it, and he pulls back, and trying to ignore the small red light indicating that the camera’s rolling, sinks down slowly to his knees. Niall’s got a semi, and Harry wraps his hand around his base, rubbing up and down a few times before kissing the head. He parts his lips and takes Niall in nearly all the way in one go, and is rewarded with a “fuck” from above him. He tries not to grin; he knows he’s good at sucking cock, been told many times over. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard as he pulls off a bit before going in again all the way, relaxing his throat and taking Niall in until he’s got his face pressed right to Niall’s skin.

“Fucking Christ,” Niall groans, hands reaching to curl into Harry’s hair, keeping him pressed all the way down on him. Harry starts to hum a bit, and the grip in his hair tightens. His eyes are starting to water, and he’s trying to breathe around Niall’s cock in his throat, when Niall releases him and Harry backs off. He sucks on the head, runs his tongue around and through Niall’s slit before pulling off all the way. He sees Niall looking down at him with something akin to awe written on his face.

“Fuck my mouth,” Harry says, tone begging, and _shit,_ his voice is already starting to rasp. Niall swallows, and he’s fully hard now, cock coated in pre-come and Harry’s saliva. Niall reaches down and grips Harry’s chin momentarily, before switching his grip to the back of Harry’s head, other hand round his cock. Harry parts his mouth and Niall pulls him in, holding him still as he starts to thrust, red lips straining around Niall’s base as he uses Harry’s mouth.

“Ah, fuck, just like that, suck my cock you slut,” Niall groans out and Harry can’t help it; he moans around Niall’s cock because he had no idea Niall was into talking dirty, and it’s fucking hot. Harry’s trying to focus on breathing and not gagging, as Niall fucks into Harry’s mouth. Niall thrusts all the way in and holds Harry there again before pulling out and thrusting again.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Niall says, voice strained as his hips keep moving. And really, Harry wasn’t expecting Niall to get into this whole thing quite this much. He’s not really complaining though, not that he really could as he’s got Niall’s cock down his throat.

Niall pulls out all the way and yanks Harry back up to his feet.

“On the bed, now,” Niall orders and Harry immediately obeys, laying down on his back. Niall kneels on the bed and nudges Harry’s legs apart and the brunette experiences a brief moment of panic. As far as Harry knows, Niall’s never fucked a guy before, and surely he knows the basics of it, but-

His worrying is cut off by Niall slipping a finger inside him and his head drops back onto the pillow and a groan escaping him as Niall starts to prep Harry. Harry’s immensely relieved, not only by the fact that Niall knows to prep Harry but also because Niall’s even lubed his fingers up. Quite nice of him.

Niall adds another finger, and starts scissoring them, stretching Harry out. Niall leans forward over Harry, keeping up his movements and presses his mouth to Harry’s. He kisses him hard, mouths parting and just then, Niall crooks his fingers just so and Harry’s eyes are fluttering shut and he’s moaning into Niall’s mouth as Niall’s fingers brush over his prostate.  When Niall pulls back he’s got a smirk on his face.

“I did some research too,” he whispers, just so Harry can hear and Harry tries not to grin as Niall kisses him again before drawing back and adding a third finger.

“Fuck, just do it now,” Harry groans, so hard he’s aching.

“Eager little slut, you are,” Niall comments as he pulls his fingers out. Harry props himself up onto his elbows to watch as Niall slicks himself up before lining up. His eyes briefly flicker to Harry’s before he’s pushing in slowly until he’s fully in. Niall throws his head back and moans.

“So fucking tight,” Niall manages, before he gets his hips going and pulls out, sliding slowly back in again. He’s got his hands gripping Harry’s hips tightly as he goes, thrusts getting faster and harder as he finds his pace. Niall feels so good inside him, making him feel full and stretched and toeing the thin line between pleasure and pain as he fucks him. Just then, Niall hits Harry’s prostate and the pain is gone and it’s all just incredible pleasure and Harry has to restrain himself from moaning Niall’s name.

“God, harder,” Harry pants, chest heaving as Niall pulls Harry’s hips up a bit so he’s repeatedly hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Harry’s so overwhelmed with pleasure he almost blindly reaches down for his cock but instantly there’s a tight grip around his wrists stopping him, and Niall’s thrusts stop.

“You’re such a little cockslut you’re going to come just from me fucking you,” Niall says, voice low and Harry gets shiver down his spine as he nods jerkily. Niall keeps his grip on Harry’s wrists, leaning over Harry’s body to pin his hands down to the mattress, Harry instinctively wraps his legs around Niall’s hips as Niall starts up again, the new angle making Niall feel so much bigger.

“Taking my cock so well,” Niall murmurs, soft voice contrasting to how hard he was fucking into Harry. Harry has his eyes screwed shut and bottom lip between his teeth, moans slipping past and breathy gasps when Niall hits his prostate. Harry’s so close, Niall fucking him so well and being so rough and it’s driving Harry crazy. His hands curl into fists in Niall’s tight grip as Harry grinds his hips down to meet Niall’s thrusts, desperate to come.

“Look at me,” Niall orders, voice low and going straight to Harry’s cock. Harry obeys, opening his eyes and looking up at Niall’s eyes; blown pupils surrounded by a ring of ice blue. Niall thrusts in just right and Harry tips over the edge, coming hard with a drawn out groan.

Niall’s thrusts speed up, rhythm turning irregular as he nears his own orgasm. He releases Harry’s hands and sits back to grip his hips, using them as leverage to fuck into Harry harder as he gets close. Harry whines a little, feeling overstimulated, and clenches his muscles a bit around Niall, and it must have tipped Niall over, his thrusts stuttering to a stop and Harry feels him come hard inside him with a swear. After a moment, Niall pulls out slowly and Harry winces a bit. They simply look at each other, both trying to regain their breath.

“Well… I think if whatever you’re studying doesn’t work out, you’ve got a career in the porn industry,” Zayn says, breaking the silence, and both boys jolt, having forgotten that he was there.

“Yeah?” Niall asks, turning to look at him. Zayn nods.

“Anyways, I’ll edit this tomorrow… I’ll er, leave you two,” he says and makes his exit. Once the door closes behind him, Harry and Niall look at each other and instantly break out laughing. Niall leans back against the wall and Harry props himself up on his elbows.

"I just made a sex tape," Niall says, almost incredulously.

“And I met Zayn less than twelve hours ago and he just filmed our sex tape,” Harry mutters and that sets them off again. Once they calm down a bit, Niall shakes his head.

“College, huh?” he says with a wry grin. Harry chuckles a bit.

“College…” he echoes. They’re quiet a moment, and then Niall speaks.

“So, er… is this going to be an annual thing, then?” Niall asks and Harry looks at him, confused.

“Well, you know, we’re going to need text books next year too…”

 

 


End file.
